


Trip to the Zoo

by HatterSaz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Don't Ask, Just a joke to be honest, Makes very little sense, OOC, Penguins, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light take a day off to visit the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I joked with my friend when she was leaving my house that I'd spam her Skype with messages. Then she said to write her a story for when she gets on. So, I did, and this is it. I said it'd be L and Light, and she wanted penguins so... Enjoy??

There once were two boys by the name of L, and Light. They were the best of friends, like no one ever was. They were lazing about one day when L had an idea.

"We need some time to relax, away from the investigation."

"What do you suggest?" Light asked

"How about a trip to the zoo? I would like to see the new exhibit."

And so, the two boys went to the zoo. They saw the lions, the tigers, the bears, and, oh my.

They made their way to the new exhibit, only to find that it was closed. The two walked up to the staff member apologising to the kids nearby and asked him why the exhibit was closed.

"Well, the penguins have escaped. Apparently, they dug out of the exhibit using discarded ice cream spoons!"

Light looked at L, and L to Light. They nodded their heads in unison before turning to the staff member.

"We will help you look."

L said in monotone. The man paled slightly.

"Oh no, I can't ask visitors to help! I'll be sacked!"

Light gave the man a thumbs up, confusing him.

"Don't worry, we are assisting the police with a special case but have today off. We will be more than willing to assist you."

They nodded again before walking away to find the penguins. A small voice barely audible adding to Light's exclamation,

"I want to see the penguins."

* * *

 

The two looked and looked but could not find the animals anywhere. They checked other pens for any clues, and even checked the café and gift shop.

They were busy thinking about where the penguins could be when they heard a tiny squawk. Light turned at lightning speed to find the penguins sneaking around back of the help desk. He nudged L's arm and signalled him to follow. The two tiptoed towards the creatures and spotted four penguins waddling towards the exit.

In a small flight of panic, L lunged forward and grabbed two penguins, one under each arm.

Knowing the others would run as soon as they heard trouble, Light dashed forward as well, and managed to grab the fish loving animals. They both sighed in relief before walking back to the staff member from before.

* * *

 

The two were praised for what they had done, as the exhibit reopened with the penguins in their pen. From then, the two continued their tour of the zoo with triumphant looks on their faces, which doesn't say much about L since his facial expression rarely changes.

Then, as the sun began to set and the day was drawing to a close, they made it to the gift shop. Light bought a tiger cub plush for his little sister, while L bought a penguin plush.

After they left, the two headed back for the special investigation HQ.

However, along the way, something unexpected happened. The penguin plush began to move, shocking the two boys. Their eyes were wide as the penguin squawked in their faces. Then, Light broke out into boisterous laughter and said,

"I suppose we should have known we would have missed one."

L chuckled lightly at this before continuing his walk.

"Now I won't have to visit the zoo again."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind, don't mind!


End file.
